Act To Act
by DrunkDitz
Summary: Sesshomaru watched impassively as his brother "Died" on television. He mastered that surprised/shocked/pained look as his "love" let go of the knife, shaking as Inuyasha fell to the ground. Sesshomaru hated to admit it but his brother could act.
1. Chapter 1

Act To Act

Summary: Sesshomaru watched impassively as his brother "Died" on television. He mastered that surprised/shocked/pained look as his "love" let go of the knife, shaking as Inuyasha fell to the ground. Sesshomaru hated to admit it but his brother could act.

A/N: I decided to write this cause I haven't seen much Sessinu in modern time. I thought it would be fun to try out. Oh and for once Lulu didn't automatically shun the idea! *Does happy dance* so have fun with it and review! Always review!

Warning: Incest, OOCness, and Yaoi! Just thought you should know.

Disclaimer: The cursed disclaimer! I claim nothing, except the plot and some random characters that will hardly be named. Go on read the fic you know you want to!

Chapter 1

"Sesshomaru! You have to!" Inuyasha whined as he kneeled by Sesshomaru's feet, clutching his pant leg, making a rather big scene.

Sesshomaru refused to blush at the obvious stares, his brother had no shame! Sesshomaru knew that actors had the tendency to be dramatic at times but this was too much! Sesshomaru glared down at his brother. He knew that Inuyasha wouldn't stop until he got his way.

"Fine! Just stop already!" Sesshomaru hissed.

Inuyasha's tear filled eyes suddenly vanished, standing up he brushed off his pants. Con-artist Sesshomaru thought.

"Thanks Sessy! You'll look cute! Promise!" Inuyasha cried delightedly, taking his older brother's hand and dragging him into the building and up the stairs to his stylist. Inuyasha slammed the door open with more force then Sesshomaru believed was necessary.

"KAGOME! Sessy agreed to do it!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, agreeing would usually mean that you had to have a choice, which Inuyasha hadn't given him.

"Really? Awesome! This will be great for publicity!" Kagome cried, rushing in from the other room.

"This way Sesshomaru!" Kagome, not allowing him to take a step grabbed his hand and towed him into her "Magic room". He was then sat down roughly onto a chair, placed in the middle of the rather messy room. A towel was placed over him and that's when the horror started.

An hour or so later, and Sesshomaru's once black hair was now stark white. He blinked about a thousand times these contacts were really bothersome. A mirror was stuck in front of him. He nearly sighed at the image starring back at him. Not believing that he let Inuyasha turn him into this fantasy looking creature. Complete with golden eyes, three red scars on either side of his face (Makeup.) and a white kimono.

Kagome took the mirror away rushing out of the room yelling about being late. Inuyasha stood in its place. Also having white hair, gold eyes, and a kimono. Though his was red. Sesshomaru couldn't help thinking how attractive Inuyasha looked. Inuyasha grinned.

"Sessy you look so sexy!" He cried as he pounced onto Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru let out a small grunt, and then sighed. Inuyasha had taken to invading his space and touching him lately.

"Inuyasha I am your brother you should not see me as 'sexy'"

Inuyasha pouted making Sesshomaru's heart beat faster. "You're no fun Sessy!"

Inuyasha's face lit up with a light blush. "So umm Sessy how do I look?"

Sesshomaru took in how well the kimono fit Inuyasha's frame, hugging every curve. How the faint blush on Inuyasha's cheeks enhanced his golden eyes, how Inuyasha's lips parted ever so slightly. How his white, long, flowing hair contrasted with his slightly tanned skin. Inuyasha looked gorgeous.

"You look . . . nice."

Inuyasha pouted. "Just nice?"

Sesshomaru wanted to kiss those lips.

This gave Sesshomaru a start. Kiss Inuyasha? His little brother? This was not good.

"Inuyasha get off you are heavy." Sesshomaru said briskly. Wanting to break the contact, quickly.

"Are you calling me fat?" Inuyasha cried out, dramatically pulling up the shirt piece of his kimono, exposing a flat stomach. "Do you see any fat huh meany?"

He felt his member twitch at the sight of the patch of skin. This was not good at all!

"Inuyasha I said get OFF!" Sesshomaru yelled losing his temper.

Inuyasha gave him a surprised and hurt look before casting down his eyes and slipping off of Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru instantly felt guilty, no matter his peril he should not have yelled at Inuyasha like that.

"Inuyasha . . ."

"No it's okay. I shouldn't have invaded your space like that. I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru not being able to take his brother's sadness walked up behind him and proceeded to trail his fingers gently down Inuyasha's sides. Inuyasha gasped, a giggle escaping him. Sesshomaru grinned and kept at it. Inuyasha broke out into a fit of giggles. Gasping out words.

"Sessy! St . . .stop! That . . . tickles!"

Sesshomaru didn't stop, and had succeeded in backing Inuyasha up against the wall. Inuyasha bucked and gasped against him. Sending Sesshomaru's good intentions out the window. Sesshomaru stopped tickling him, and put his hand on either side of Inuyasha's waist. He grinded into Inuyasha, causing the younger boy to gasp. Sesshomaru took advantage of this and kissed Inuyasha's opened mouth, sending his tongue into Inuyasha's thought. Kissing him roughly.

Inuyasha . . . little brother . . . kiss.

Sesshomaru pulled back and out of the kiss immediately, sending Inuyasha tumbling to the ground, Inuyasha stared at him from his awkward sitting position on the floor, mouth a gape.

"That's why I told you to get off of me."


	2. Chapter 2

Act To Act

A/N: Chappy number 2! *Firework explode in background* I hoped you liked chappy number 1! If not then well you're a meany face. Even Lulu tolerated it and she's really picky. "Am not." Stay out of my author's note Lulu! "If you stop talking about me then I will." Arggg Lulu! *Charges Lulu and misses.* "Read the chapter already this might take awhile."

Disclaimer: In the end we must all disclaim.

Warnings: Incest, Yaoi, and a moody Sesshomaru!

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru had escaped then, like a coward. Leaving Inuyasha confused and blushing in the other room.

Sesshomaru avoided Inuyasha for the rest of the week. Sending his chuffer to pick him up instead of driving to pick him up himself. Eating dinner early so as not to eat with Inuyasha, hell they barley even said hi to one another. Though he was often distracted by other things. He was often sent to parties dressed up the way he was to help get publicity for the new movie Inuyasha was starting. There was also photo shoots and interviews.

Sesshomaru finding a few minutes of peace and quiet turned of the TV, flipping through channels idly. He stopped when he saw Inuyasha. He remembered this sop opera, it had been one of many that Inuyasha had starred in. This being the most famous. He remembered the day they shot this episode. It was the last one and everybody was anxious to do it perfectly. He had argued with Inuyasha before the shooting, for a reason he couldn't remember. This had made the argument that Inuyasha had with his 'lover' much more heated.

Sesshomaru watched impassively as his brother "Died" on television. He mastered that surprised/shocked/pained look as his "love" let go of the knife, shaking as Inuyasha fell to the ground. Sesshomaru hated to admit it but his brother could act. Very well. He remembered that when he had seen it he had been very close to having a panic attack.

When Inuyasha came off the stage Sesshomaru had grabbed him and checked him until he was sure that Inuyasha wasn't really harmed. Inuyasha had giggled at this calling him a worry wart, their spat completely forgotten. He remembered being proud of Inuyasha, he had brought Inuyasha to an expensive restaurant to celebrate. Inuyasha had gotten completely drunk.

So drunk in fact that he had ended up kissing Sesshomaru. He had passed out afterward and Sesshomaru choose to forget it even happened. Though after that he always felt weird around Inuyasha. This ultimately led to this. Gaa! Sesshomaru slammed his fist on the table. This couldn't go on he missed Inuyasha's company too much. He couldn't bare this any longer!

"Damn it all!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"EEEP!"

Sesshomaru turned around at the feminine yelp.

A girl stood there looking pail, awed, lustful, and nervous.

"What?" He asked harshly.

She jumped at his tone. "Forgive me for intruding, Miroku told me to give you this!" She shoved an envelope in his hand and ran from the room.

Sesshomaru looked at the envelope, Miroku was their current camera man. He was good at making them look erotic and sexy as hell. He was also rather perverted, he was forever groping women (and men.), and had a strangest taste in all things.

Sesshomaru tore open the envelope. It stated that he had a photo shoot with Inuyasha this evening. Truly it was overdue, he had yet to have one with Inuyasha, even though it was kind of the point of him dressing like this in the first place. He sighed, a photo shoot at night was unusual for him. Though he felt that this was something just like Miroku. Miroku after all, was a strange person.

Sesshomaru got off the couch and headed toward the bathroom, he would shower before going to the photo shoot. Since Miroku would most likely make him and Inuyasha pose intimately, probably with no space between them. If he was to be pressed up against Inuyasha, he wanted to smell good.

*An hour later*

Sesshomaru was now clean, dressed, and irritatingly aroused. Jacking off in the shower had not seemed to make a dent in his lustful state. He blamed Miroku. Just thinking of how Miroku would pose them was arousing to no end. Thinking of having his little brother's tight ass pressed into his crouch nearly sent him over the edge. Sesshomaru debated jacking off again but looked at his watch and realized he was going to be late. With a slight curse he runs out of his apartment. Intending not to miss one second with his little pup.

He had taken one step into the room and was ushered away to be put into costume. Once the stylists were happy with him he was released. (It took them a long time, stupid perfectionists / obsessed idiots.) Sesshomaru walked to where his little pup stood back to him talking to a rather annoyed looking Miroku. Inuyasha seemed to be trying to convince Miroku of something, or to do something.

Sesshomaru wasn't close enough yet to here their conversation, then Inyasha suddenly yelled something that tore his heart.

"I AM NOT GOING TO POSE WITH SESSHOMARU! ANBODY ELSE JUST NOT HIM!"

"You dare say such a thing?"

Inuyasha stiffened and quickly turned around to see Sesshomaru look at him with the coldest eyes he's ever seen.

"After forcing me to do this? (Sesshomaru gestures to his hair angrily.) You dare even to think about not posing with me! You do realize that was the whole point of me doing this, don't you?"

Inuyasha became pail and stuttered. "I . . .I. . . know that I just . . .I just can't!" Inuyasha's outburst was followed by tears and before anybody could react he ran out of the room sobbing loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Act To Act**

**A/N: Love to all my reviewers! I send my love in the form of this chapter! Heh heh . . . ENTER NARAKU!**

**Warning: Incest, yaoi, and a kinky Naruko!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and nameless people scattered through out the story. Yes Lulu I know it's sad!**

The photo shoot was canceled due to the fact that Inuyasha refused to participate and had run off crying. Sesshomaru litterly felt his skin sizzle in anger at both his brother and himself. He was angry at his brother for making a scene and being obviously repulsed by his earler actions, angry at himself for loosing control and acting on his feelings.

After three hours of aimless (and reckless) driving Sesshomaru stormed into his house. Stomping on the impulse to break down his brother's door to his brother's room and making him partake in a photo shoot much more perverted then any Miroku could think up.

He marched up to the stairs and walked (Walk wasn't really the word for his angry stomping.) into his room. Closing the door with a solid bang. Once inside Sesshomaru tore off his clothes and opened the door to his bathroom. Only to stop short at what he saw there.

"Well babe no need to be so forward, you could have just told me you wanted to fuck." Naraku purred as he slizzered to Sesshomaru's side and made to grab Sesshomaru's akeing member.

Sesshomaru swatted away his hand roughly, grabbing a towel and tying it around his waist. Pointedly sending Naraku a death glare while doing it.

"Naraku I do hope you have a valid reason for being in my house. In my room. I really do hope you do. I'd hate for you to start losing body parts."

Naraku grinned, his eyes lighting up malignly. "Babe your aggression always makes me shiver."

"Naraku . . ." Sesshomaru mumbled dangerously, his hand becoming a fist.

Naraku rolled his eyes. "Sheesh you still cold and humorless! You should be thanking me after all**_ I _**personally escorted your drunk as fuck brother home, before he did anything rash."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. When was Inuyasha**_ not _**doing something rash. "I am forever in your dept." He replyed sarcastically.

Naraku wiggled his eyebrows. "Well you know there is a way to repay me . . ."

"Just take a pair of my underwear and go." Sesshomaru interrupted, sounding irritated. Naraku was forever asking for a pair, he did not want to think of why the pervert wanted it but he could guess.

"Thanks babe!" Naraku cried as Sesshomaru left the room.

Sesshomaru walked to Inuyasha's room still wearing nothing but a towel. He vaguely wondered if he should go back and dress and then decided against it. He would rather face Inuyasha's embarrassment then the leers Naraku would surely give him if he were to dress in front of the pervert.

He opened the door to see Inuyasha out cold. Or so it seemed. His brother was splayed on the bed in what looked to be an uncomfortable position, still dressed in his party clothes, (which were much too inappropriate for Sesshomaru's liking) and drooling. Sesshomaru found this rather funny. His brother could sleep like a dog and was playing a half demon dog in the movie. Complete with dog ears though Sesshomaru hadn't seen them yet, they were being fixed after Inuyasha had carelessly broken them.

He started when he heard Inuyasha mumble something in his sleep and turn into a more comfortable position. Sesshomaru had nearly forgotten that Inuyasha talked in his sleep. It had been quite some time since they had shared a room and for that he was thankful. Sesshomaru still shuddered at the memory of the 'I Love You Sango!' episode. When they had been small Inuyasha ten and Sesshomaru thirteen. (Yes they are only three years apart though Sesshomaru looks old for his age he's 22 and Inuyasha looks younger he's19.) It had been Inuyasha's first crush.

**_*Flash Back*_**

Sesshomaru woke up to Inuyasha's constant grumbling and turns. He cursed fate for them being poor an Inuyasha and him being forced to share one bed. Usually he slept through his brother's restless slumber, being use to it. Though today seem to especially bad. Something was bothering the younger brother.

"S . . .Sango!" His brother gasped in yearning.

Sesshomaru smirked, so his little brother had a crush did he? Sesshomaru grinned evilly plotting his revenge for being woken up. He leaned slight over Inuyasha and whispered seductively in his best female voice. "Inuyasha, I'm here Inuyasha. What is it?"

"Sango?" Inuyasha asked in his sleep.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Yes, what is it my love?"

"I . . . I love you Sango!" Inuyasha cried in his sleep.

"Do you? Is there anything you want me to do Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked grinning.

"W . . . will you kiss me Sango?"

"You want me to kiss you Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked reverting back to his normal voice. His eyes hooding his lips a breath away form Inuyasha's.

"Yes." Inuyasha whimpered.

"You have to do it Inuyasha you're the boy."

Inuyasha then proceeded to glop Sesshomaru sloppily, grabbing at his face roughly and slurping him. It was evident that Inuyasha was untalented in this. Before Sesshomaru could take over or stop the kiss Inuyasha groped his chest trying to grab 'Sango's breasts' which Sesshomaru obviously didn't have. Sesshomaru grimaced as Inuyasha palmed his chest none to gently. He gasped then when Inuyasha flipped their positioned and tried to ravish 'Sango' aka Sesshomaru in his sleep.

Sesshomaru yanked his lips away and yelled fully pissed. "INUYASHA GET OFF OF ME!"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he sat up surprised looking down at a seething Sesshomaru.

"You're a terrible kisser Sessy."

Sesshomaru's eye twitched. "INUYASHAAAAAA!"

**_*End of Flashback.*_**

Sesshomaru shuddered again that plan had not gone as planned. He was grateful he was the older brother if Inuyasha had been older who knows how far they would have gone that night. A realization hit Sesshomaru then, he had been willing to kiss Inuyasha then. He groaned, he had liked Inuyasha as far back as then! He really was terrible probably even more perverted then Naraku.

Inuyasha mumble something again. Sesshomaru leaned over to listen.

"Sesshomaru . . . . " Inuyasha mumbled softly.

"Yes Inuyasha. . . .Mmmmm!" Sesshomaru gasped as Inuyasha captured his lips, for the second time while sleeping. Though this time he was a much better kisser.

"Fuck!" Sesshomaru thought as Inuyasha's eyes fluttered opened. "How the hell am I gonna explain this!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Act To Act**

**A/N: Kay sorry for the wait! And sorry if it's sort of short! The chocolate has been trying to catch me all week! Don't be surprised in you see a couple more stories heh heh . . . Yeah I know I'm pathetic.**

**Warnings: Yaoi! A rival! Uh huh I added a character take that Lulu. "As long as your oc isn't as stupid as you . . ." Shut up . . .**

**Disclaimer: You claim something is easy to disclaim is difficult I shall take the path less followed! "That didn't even make sense." shut up! "She disclaims already."**

**Chapter Four**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

Inuyasha's eyes flutter open are lips are still attached. He looks at me with sleepy eyes.

One second. Nothing.

Two seconds. Blink.

Three seconds. Eyes widen.

Four seconds. Pushes me off.

Five seconds. . .

"Sesshomaru, you are soooooo perverted! You took advantage of you impaired, helpless, (Helpless hah! I snort.) Little brother!"

"Inuyasha . . ." I say feebly trying to explain.

He's not looking at me. I look down and see the towel. Oh yes I remember that vaguely. I probably should have gone back and changed. . .

"SESSHOMARU! YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT!" Inuyasha screeches.

"Get out. Get out. Get out!"

We both freeze. That sounded like Naraku.

"As if! You are sooo not the boss of me! Where is Marumaru?"

Fuck that sounded like Ruki.

"NOT HERE. Now get out!"

The only time that I am actually happy that Naraku's here. Throw her out. Throw her out! I cheer in my head.

"You better tell me where Marumaru is or I am so calling daddy!" Ruki screeches.

I hear snickering and look back at Inuyasha.

His eyes are filled with mirth and I feel my heart jump.

"Marumaru?" He asks giggling.

I mock glare at him and tug his hair.

"If you don't want a stupid pet name I suggest you not meet Ruki."

Inuyasha looks curious; I can almost imagine little dog ears on his head standing to attention.

"Ruki? Is she the banshee in the hall way?"

It's my turn to snicker. Banshee, hah! It's too perfect.

"MARUMARU! GET OUT HERE!" Banshee screeches from outside, loud banging follows.

"You heard her _Marumaru . . ."_ Inuyasha says snickering. I throw him another mock glare and ruffle his hair affectingly. He pouts and I nearly ravish him right there. No bad Sesshomaru bad! This Inu movie is getting to my head. I sigh as I get up and walk to the door. My head hurts and I can barley hear. Banshee indeed.

I flinch before I open the door slowly making the time last before I have to face the banshee aka Ruki aka obsessed weirdo aka thinks she's my girlfriend/stalker.

I control the urge to flinch when I see her. Long, waist length dyed black hair. Color contact, black eyes. Rather short aqua skirt and a blue tank. Its fall so it's not too cold but I think that she would be rather chilly showing off so much skin. Did I happen to mention that she became obsessed with me a couple of years ago when she saw me posing with Inuyasha in a magazine? No well she did and she decided to be a weirdo and dye her hair and stuff to look like me. She even grew her hair out not to mention she begged her father to get her in the modeling business. (I'm a model, Inuyasha is the actor.) Yep Ruki is a freaking psycho.

She seemed to be drooling so I (rudely) snap my fingers in front of her face. Fuck this towel has brought me nothing but misfortune!

She comes to attention. She looks at my face (finally) and pouts. "Marumaru! Why did you do this?" She gestures to my hair. "I don't want to dye my hair white!"

I nearly role my eyes. She acts as if she's under some contract to do everything I do. "Then don't."

"But Marumaru . . . !"

Arms surround my waist and I stiffen. Inuyasha looks up at me a pout on his lips. He is way sexier then Ruki will ever wish to be.

"Sesshy! I'm tiered! Throw the rude lady out and come back to bed!"

I nearly faint. Come back to bed . . . I chill myself to stay calm this would be a horrible time to get a hard on especially since I am only wearing a towel.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Ruki asks obviously seething. She's probably jealous that Inuyasha's arms are around my waist and hers are not. Che as if I'd ever let that spoiled banshee any where near me willingly.

"I'm Sesshy's brother now get out."

I nearly burst out laughing Inuyasha is probably the only person alive who will tell you to your face what he thinks. Thus the three jobs he was fired from. I should reprimand him but the look on Ruki's face is priceless.

Her face turns smug. Chills run down my back.

"Sorry to wake you Nasha, but your big brother and I have to talk about grown up matters. Now run off to bed." She makes a shooing motion with her hands.

I can nearly feel Inuyasha's eyes narrow; I feel some what pity for Ruki. Inuyasha doesn't take cracks at his age nicely.

"Ruki just tell me already. Puppy don't get all feral, Ruki is a year younger then you." I assure him. Inuyasha looks smug and immaturely sticks his tongue out at Ruki she gasps at this.

She decides to ignore him. "Marumaru I was thinking that since we've been going out for so long that we could you know take the next step . . ."

She pushes up against me, her huge breasts almost slipping out of her tank. It is a rather disgusting sight to say the least. An arm releases my waist and blunt squeezes one of Ruki's breasts.

"Are these even real?" Inuyasha asks slightly bored.

"Inuyasha!" I reprimand while trying to rein in my mirth. Damn he is too cute.

Ruki jumps back. Her face redder then a tomato. "Eeeek! You brother is such a perv Marumaru! Are you just going to let him touch me?"

"Shut up nasty, banshee women. It seems like I've gotten farther with my brother then you have."

"What?" She screeches.

"We were making out a couple of minutes ago and as you can see from his attire we were about to go all the way." Inuyasha says smugly.

She gets pail and runs off screaming. "Ewwwww you nasty incest creeps!" She nearly runs over Naraku in her haste to get out.

Naraku looks at us and snaps a picture with his cell. I glare. He grins, gives me the kissy face, and follows after Ruki to the exit.

"So umm Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asks meekly.

I turn a little and look down. "Hn?"

He flutters his eye lashes, opens his lips slightly and his face tints pink. "Want to make true on what I said earlier?" His hand moves to my towel and I stop breathing.

He suddenly let's go of me and laughs. "Sesshy you are such a perv! Like I'd ever let you get that far soo early, you'll have to work for it!"

With that he slams the door and something dawns on me. Does this mean that I have a chance with Inuyasha?

Somewhere in the back ground I swear I hear that stupid song Happy Days Are Here Again.

**A/N: You all probably think Ruki is annoying but believe me you'll hate her in the next chapter! Lulu does. Oh and I know she doesn't seem like much of a rival but you'll see that girl is nuts and obsessed. Nothing good will come out of that combo! Sincerely Stonerosy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Act To Act**

**A/N: SORRY! I'm so sorry that this took sooo long! I knew what I wanted to write but I just didn't know how to write it! If that makes any sense . . . Anyways enjoy! I just realized that I forgot to put up chapter 4 so I put them up together! Heh sorry about that . . .**

**Warnings: Yaoi!**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim on a sigh oh the love that never was . . .**

**Note: **'thoughts' **Response to thoughts, like talking to yourself. *Sounds made in thoughts* aka not out loud. **"Sounds or dialogue said out loud."

**Chapter 5**

"Yes, that's right. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are in a sexual relationship." Ruki says holding the phone to her ear as she leans on the wall of her house, twiddling a piece of her dyed black hair.

The person replies on the other end.

"Proof?" She says getting off the wall a malevolent smirk on her face. "Yes I can get you proof, will a picture suffice?"

The person on the other end responds again.

"Yes, I'll bring it over tomorrow." She snapped her glittery pink phone closed, a smirk twisting her beautiful face. "You will regret ever crossing me Nasha. Nobody dumps Ruki! Not even you Marumaru." She then breaks into a fit of nearly hysterical laughter.

Her maids scurry past her fearing their safety; they were warned against approaching when she was like this . . . insane.

(To Inu)

Inuyasha rolled around again trying to find a comfortable position. Why had he been jealous of that wench? It was obvious that Sesshy didn't like her, hell it looked as if he was repulsed by her yet he was still jealous. After all went it came right down to it she was willing and eager for sex and Inuyasha wasn't. That's what it all came down to right? Sex. Was that the reason that he had all but seduced Sesshy? Why he lied and said that they were in a sexual relationship to that banshee wench?

"Uhgg!" Inuyasha growled turning onto his stomach, face flat on the pillow.

He was acting stupid and reckless and, and like a brat! 'Why do I care if Sesshy fucks the banshee?'

**Cause he's yours.**

'No he isn't! Damn it!' Inuyasha turned back onto his back. 'He isn't mine! So what if he kissed me a couple of times?'

**And each time you nearly begged for more.**

'So what if he made it obvious that he wants me?'

**Don't lie and say that it doesn't make your heart throb to think about it.**

'I don't feel the same, right?'

**Then why were you jealous of the banshee?**

'Be-because Sesshomaru is my brother!'

***Snorts* If that was all it was then you should be happy that Sesshy's getting some even if it's with a banshee women.**

'Shut up!'

***Chuckles* you do realize that you told yourself to shut up. Listen to reason and beg Sesshy to ravish you!**

"Uhgg! I really have to see a doctor or something, I mean talking to yourself is on thing, arguing to yourself and _losing_ is another."

"Really that's amusing you lost even to yourself mutt face?"

Inuyasha sits up abruptly and nearly falls down with the dizziness that attacks him. 'To fast, shouldn't have sat up so quickly.' Inuyasha turns to face his guest/intruder and pouts.

"Kouga! Stupid flea bag leave!"

"Rancid breath."

"Beast fucker."

"Ass sniffer."

"Poo poo face!" Inuasha shouted for not having any other come back.

"Really puppy, we finally have guests over and you call him poo poo face?" Sesshomaru chuckled as he stepped behind Kouga.

Inuyasha stiffens his face heats up. 'How sexy, I called Kouga poo poo face and Sesshy heard me, that's so sexy!' Inuyasha thought sarcastically.

**He'll forget if you pounce on him, rip off his clothes and blow him. All men lose their heads at thoughts of sex.**

'NOT DOING THAT EVER! SHUT UP!'

**Once again I am you, further more if the thought really appalled you****, you wouldn't be so hot and**_** hard **_**now would you?**

'Good for nothing split personality, like I'd ever do that to Sesshy . . .'

"Is puppy ok?" Sesshy asks turning toward Kouga.

"_Puppy_ is probably fighting himself and _losing_, he was doing that when I got here." Kouga answered joyfully.

Inuyasha felt his face heat up. "Shut up cock sucker! Go away!"

"Don't get all upset puppy, and don't go saying that I'm a cock sucker when you obviously wanna . . ." Kouga gasped in pain when Sesshy grabbed his pony tail and pulled him back.

"What was that wolf boy?" He whispered dangerously.

Kouga paled noticing his mistake. "N-nothing! We were just joking!"

Sesshomaru let go mumbling something that sounded like "Thought so."

Kouga rubbed his aching head glaring at both the impassive Sesshomaru and the giggling Inuyasha. "Here dog breath." Kouga said throwing a yellow envelope at Inuyasha. "That's your schedule for the week, Miru (Miroku.) told me to give it to you."

"Where are you going?" Sesshy asked at Kouga's retreating back.

"I have a date with Miru don't wanna be late he'll probably molest me again if I am." Kouga answered not bothering to turn around as he left.

Inuyasha made a gagging sound and Sesshomaru chuckled. Sesshy entered the room closing the door after him (Inuyasha gulped.) and strolled to Inuyasha. Inuyasha visibly stiffened when Sesshy plopped down next to him. He placed his hand on Inuyasha's chin and looked down at him.

"Did you mean it puppy?" He asked softly.

"Y-yes but you have to work for it! I told you I won't summit to you so easily!" Inuyasha said determined, daring for Sesshy to contradict him.

"I understand shall we seal that promise with a kiss?" He asked lowering himself further so that he and Inuyasha were but a breath away.

"Se-Sesshy . . ." Inuyasha whimpered.

"Just one kiss." Sesshomaru whispered.

"J-just one." Inuyasha answered nervously.

Sesshomaru captured Inuyasha's lips, and Inuyasha moaned into it neither heard the "click!" of the cell outside Inuyasha's window. As they broke away from each other a certain women cackled to herself evilly.

'I knew it was smart to wait outside his window! Beware Nasha! Marumaru will be mine in the end!'

All day Inuyasha could think of nothing except the kiss. His body had felt as if it was on fire and Inuyasha had been sad to see it end, but he would not give in! Sesshy had to work to make him summit! He wouldn't be one of his elder brother's conquests so easily!

It was dinner and it was awkwardly silent. Inuyasha sat at the head of the table across from Sesshomaru, glancing at him every five minutes or so. Their glances connected and Inuyasha lost all interest in the spaghetti in front of him as his mouth became dry.

"Bringgggg! Bringgggg!"

They both nearly jumped at the sound of Sesshy's phone went off. Sesshy quickly answered it looking clearly annoyed. After a few seconds his eyes widened to almost comical proportions.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN INCEST!"

**A/N: Heh Ruki is such a conniving, evil, banshee isn't she? So now what will the brother's do with the cat out of the bag? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Act To Act**

**A/N: Yay another chapter already! Happy! *Wags tail* Happy! Heh sorry if I usually take long it's just that I'm working on a different story that I really like and sometimes I get side tracked and write that one. I have yet to post it I'm trying to get to the third chapter before I do. The first one is sooo long! Well anyways love you reviewers!**

**Warnings: Yaoi! Cursing! Evil plotting!**

**Disclaimer: Lulu has a gun to my head so I really can't do anything else.**

**Chapter 6**

"No we're not in that sort of relationship!" Sesshy shouts frantically.

The person on the other side says something.

"WHAT? A picture? What how?" Sesshy shouts into his cell.

An impatient voice answers him.

"NO!"

Silence then the voice says something,

"What? But I-I . . ."

Voice interrupts sounding pissed.

Sesshy glares. "Alright fine we'll be there at seven tomorrow!"

Sesshy hangs up and looks over at Inuyasha who's staring at him with his curious, wide eyes. Sesshy nearly blushes, Inuyasha looks soo cute!

"That was Kirara she wants to see us."

Inuyasha looks even more curious. "Kirara? As in boss lady that likes cats?"

Sesshy sighs. "Yes puppy 'boss lady'."

"Why?" He asks though Inuyasha thinks he already knows why.

"Apparently there was a picture emailed to her of us . . . kissing." Sesshy says as if his life is about to end.

Inuyasha shrugs as if it's nothing important.

"Puppy! Do you not know how grave this situation is?" Sesshy shouts annoyed at his brother's nonchalant behavior.

Inuyasha roles his eyes at him. "Pictures can me doctored, you should know that. In this time and age pictures aren't really proof."

Sesshy stares at him, where did his cute, naive puppy go? And who is this hot, sexy, smart one? Was it possible for him to have both?

Inuyasha snickers to himself then raises his arms above him when Sesshy approaches him, taking his plate. "Sesshy carry me!"

Sesshy roles his eyes. Well the other one left. He ignored Inuyasha as he put both their plates in the kitchen when he walked back in Inuyasha was pouting.

"Sesshy! Carry me!" Inuyasha demands.

Sesshy snorts and raises an eyebrow at him.

Inuyasha in turn does the same. "You want to get into my pants don't you? I'd advice that you corporate,"

He was back and still fucking sexy. Sesshy put his hands around his brother and easily placed him in his arms. Inuyasha, content now started basically purring.

Sesshy carried him upstairs. Which was a difficult task considering that Inuyasha kept 'accidently' brushing against . . . certain spots and nearly making Sesshomaru lose his balance.

When it happened again Sesshy nearly fell causing him to glare at an innocent looking Inuyasha. "Damn it Puppy! Do want to send us plummeting to out doom!"

Inuyasha pouted. "Whose fault is it that you're perverted and get turned on by it?"

Sesshy glared and Inuyasha playfully kissed his nose. Successfully stopping all argument and causing Sesshy to take a long cold shower after he put Inuyasha to bed.

Inuyasha heard the water running and snickered, cuddling more into the blanket. Messing with Sesshy was fun.

*The next morning*

Sesshomaru sprang out of his bed when he realized that his alarm had been going off for ten minutes. He cursed and jumped out of bed hurrying to Inuyasha's room, the younger was probably still sleeping.

He went inside the room and seeing nobody opened the unlocked bathroom door. Inuyasha stood their in naught but a towel. Inuyasha spotted him covered his chest over dramatically and purposely squealed like a girl.

"Sesshy you perv! Out, out, out!" Sesshomaru snickered at his brother's antics and went 'out; as he commanded.

Inuyasha came down stairs when Sesshomaru was placing breakfast on the table. Inuyasha pointedly did not look at him and raised his nose in the air as if still offended by Sesshomaru's earlier actions. Sesshomaru nuzzled Inuyasha who burst out giggling. He then proceeded to sit on Sesshy's lap to eat breakfast. This made Sesshy very uncomfortable but he couldn't very well push him off, neither did he want to. He knew that Inuyasha knew what he was doing to him, the little vixen.

After breakfast. Inuyasha demanded to be carried to the car, Sesshy snorted at this but he still carried a happy and purring Inuyasha to his car. Seating Inuyasha in the passenger seat like a child Sesshy closed the door the traveled to the other side and got into the front seat. He checked to see Inuyasha was buckled in properly (Which made Inuyasha role his eyes.) and then started off to work at seven in the morning. Yeah not the pleasant of rides.

The ride itself was in an Inuyasha kept trying to feel Sesshomaru up while he was driving thus making him swerve and nearly hit about a dozen people. He glared at Inuyasha promising pay back later and Inuyasha foreign innocence. Though Inuyasha was secretly hoping that Sesshomaru would punish him in the way that he was thinking about.

They arrived without a bloody/traumatizing accident and Sesshy dragged Inuyasha behind him as he entered the building. Fearing that the younger would do something horrid if not watched. They sped walked by many curious onlookers and into the elevator. After reaching their designated floor Sesshy dragged Inuyasha out of the elevator in which a man laid on the ground holding his injured arm (He had tried to touch Inuyasha,) and the others watched him moan in agony with little to zero interest. (People these days *sighs*) Reaching their destination Sesshy (Now pissed because of the incident.) dragged Inuyasha (Positively skipping because of Sesshy's possessiveness.) into 'boss lady's' office

The chair turned and Kirara gestured to the two seats in front of her.

"Now tell me in truth are you two in a sexual relationship?" Kirara asked.

"No!"

"Not yet."

Inuyasha and Sesshy said at once. Sesshy glared at him and Inuyasha giggled cutely.

Kirara raised her eyebrow at this. She then opened her laptop and showed them the picture. "Is this real or doctored?"

"Real." Sesshy and Inu answered unanimously. Sesshy seemed to sulk when Inu was bouncing in his seat.

She sighed and rubbed her head. "Why must you two make everything so difficult?" She asked seemingly to herself. Her straightened herself and looked at them. "We'll say that this is doctored for now. You two should be more . . . discreet in your ventures. Now question is who took this and why?"

Sesshomaru crunched his eyebrows. "That was exactly what I was thinking."

**A/N: Yeah I know not my best work I was tiered I wrote this at three in the damn morning! Anyways I hoped you enjoyed! Inu is conniving heh heh! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Act To Act**

**A/N: Hello there! I know it's been a while but I was finishing off my other story Desperate Glances so now that it's done I can focus on updating the others! Dance time! "You just said you would focus on writing, your pathetic." *Takes away stereo and special dance hat* Nooo Lulu not the hat pleaseeee! *Smiles evilly and throws in fire* NOOOOOOOO! "Now start writing!" *Slinks away to computer* Yes mistress . . .**

**Warnings: Yaoi, incest!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and-this is critical-and DO NOT GET MONEY FOR WRITING THIS! It's sad really, enjoy and review! **

**Chapter 7**

***Somewhere secret***

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DIDN'T WORK?" Banshee women screeched.

"T-they deny t-that it's real . . ." Unknown man stutters quietly.

"WHAT?" She screeches again.

"They said t-that it was fabricated . . ." Unknown man answers gulping.

"WELL UNFABRICATE IT!" Banshee women commands.

"I-I umm I c-can't do that . . ."

„Well then what do you think we should do then?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"You should get more proof?" He asked uncertainly.

"NO IDIOT WE WILL GET MORE PROOF! FOR YOUR INCOMENTANCE YOU WILL HELP!" She yelled and shut her phone, her eyes suddenly glittering frighteningly.

"You will be mine Marumaru even if I have to destroy Nasha to get you. . . " She then begins to laugh hysterically and her maids once again scurry away frightened of what she would do in her Evil-villain mode.

*Photo shoot*

"That's it Inu! Press a little more firmly into Dog-boy . . ." (Kouga) Miroku guided.

"Ummm okay like this . . . Kyaaaaaa!" Inu screeched as he was suddenly lifted in the air and placed in his brothers arms.

He blinked as Sesshomaru carried him off the set and past a pissed Miroku.

"Damn it Sesshomaru! You can't keep taking him off the set because your protective instincts kick in! The people want sexy pics, not innocent ones!" Miroku yelled.

Sesshy turned and gave both men a you-can't-possibly-be-that-stupid look.

"He is my little brother. I will protect him from you lechers and if you want 'sexy' pics so badly then I will pose with Puppy." Sesshy replied easily turning back around and walking out of the room without a second glance.

As soon as they left the room Inu took off his I'm-so-innocent look and pulled out his lip in an annoyed pout. (Even though on the inside he felt like singing.)

"Sesshy I am not three! You can't keep doing that! I'm allowed to pose any way I want! And besides it was Kouga! That Dog is in love with Miroku!"

Sesshy raised an eyebrow at him. "Miroku is a male is he not?"

Inu crossed his arms and nodded defiantly.

"You are also male yes?" Sesshy asked with a slight smirk.

Inu glared at him. "Yes!"

"Then it could be assumed that Kouga-a male who likes males-would become aroused when you-a handsome male-are pressed so intimately against him. And I-your guardian and older brother-have a right to keep you out of potentially dangerous situations." Sesshy answered smoothly.

Inu's pout became a seductive smile. "You say that you are protecting me from Kouga but who's protecting me from you?"

Sesshy glared down at him. "The obviously public place is your protection. If you have forgotten we are on the watch out for suspicious people who are out to get us."

Inu sobered/pouted. "I say that it's little-miss-banshee. She hates me, is obsessed with you, and knows about our little . . . situation."

Sesshy froze his eyes going wide.

Shit.

"Damn it Inuyasha why didn't you tell me earlier!" Sesshy yelled as he dropped Inuyasha-still holding his hand- and dragged him in the direction of Kirara's office.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

'If what Inuyasha said was true then we are in bigger trouble then I thought! Who knows what a rich, spoiled girl will do when she doesn't get what she wants? I really, really don't want to see that hissy fit!'

**A/N: Kind of really, really short . . . but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway! Next chapter will be longer! This chapter is sort of a filler, without it the next chapter would have been a little confusing . . . As always review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Act To Act **

**A/N: FORGIVE ME FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THE LAST CHAPTER! It was really, really short and for that I apologize it was a fill in chapter mostly and I figured that if I didn't update soon somebody would kill me so yeah. . . I know it's not much of an excuse since I've never really written a 'long' chapter though I think this is somewhat ok or at least about the same length of my normal chapters . . . anyways enjoy and review!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Incest, cursing!**

**Disclaimer: I've just about run out of cleverness so I'll just state it. I. OWN. NOTHING. And if any of you can vertify that I am in fact lying and do in fact own Inuyasha tell me so cause I'm broke right now and the money would be nice . . .**

**Chapter 8**

Kirara tried not to throw the large, old book at the elder of the two white haired males sitting across from her. If only for the very reason that it might hit the younger of the two white haired males sitting in front of her. Kirara didn't want to harm Inuyasha, though Sesshomaru was a whole other story. Yes she would like to hit him very much and kick him and pull at his hair until he understood that he was incompetent. There was no other way to explain it, how else would he fail to mention that he had an obsessed, crazed love interest that was thrown away after Inuyasha had bluntly explained to her that they were in a sexual-incest-relationship.

She knew that the two brothers were in a sexual relationship.

She was crazy, obsessed, and seemed to think that Sesshomaru was hers.

She was rich and had enough connections to pull horrendous and dangerous stuff off when her panties got into a bunch.

Yes she had all three qualifications for an evil plotter and yet Sesshomaru had conveniently forgotten she existed. Kirara rubbed her closed eyelids hoping to will the migraine away, sometimes she swore that the fame had gotten to Sesshomaru's head and erased his logic.

"Your telling me that this girl-"

"Banshee women." Inuyasha interrupted merrily.

Kirara felt her eye brow twitch. "Your telling me this _banshee women _is in fact obsessed with Sesshomaru, believes that they were meant to be together, is filthy rich _and_ was told by Inuyasha that the two of you were in a sexual relationship."

"YUP!" Inuyasha supplied happily while Sesshy seemed to sink in his seat trying to hide behind Inuyasha.. (Inu is sitting in Sesshy's lap by the way.)

Kirara removed her hand and stared straight at the white haired men. "And I was not told of this because . . .?"

Inuyasha tilted his head and placed a finger by his lips. "Don't know!" He cried out suddenly.

Kirara settled her gaze on Sesshomaru. "And you Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru seemed to sink more and mumbled something inaudible.

Kirara just raised her eye brow.

"I-I might have completely forgotten she existed . . ." Sesshomaru whispered.

Kirara sighed. "Sesshomaru this is not a love triangle between funny loving characters in an anime it's a love triangle in real life involving three rich and famous people! There is no way that it won't get on the news! The news equals people finding out about you and Inuyasha. Incest is a no even among actors and celebrities and as much as I really don't care they do! If people find out about this it is very likely you'll lose your job as well as Inuyasha. Then you will probably be detained in a mental institution if not jail. This is very serious, I hope you do understand that?"

A sad nod from Sesshomaru and a pissed expression from Inuyasha assured her that they did in fact understand the severity of what was going on. Sesshomaru looked at Kirara with an almost defeated look on his face.

"Is there anything we can do?"

Kirara's eyes twinkled dangerously. "As a matter of a fact yes. 1: We can wait for the shit to hit the fan, 2: You two can use your money to get plastic surgery, buy fake IDs, and travel toGermanyor 3: We fight back."

Inu smiled evilly in turn. "I pick three."

Sesshomaru sighed but had gained back some color into his previously paper white face again. "All three options have the possibility to end with all of us being thrown in the slammer."

Inuyasha blew Sesshy a raspberry. "Such a downer Sesshy."

Sesshy gave him a tiny smile before turning his attention to Kirara and allowing a serious expression to steel over his face. "So how are we going to 'fight back' exactly, nothing illegal I hope."

Kirara snorted. "We' already have one foot in the grave why not just dive in?" This seemed to not impress Sesshomaru very much if the glare was any thing to go by. "And for your first question, well that's easy. We'll just have to blacken her reputation so much that nobody will believe her, after all you already look like saints in the public eye if we make her look like the devil nobody will even care what she's saying least of all believe it."

Sesshomaru sat up a smirk flashing almost insanely. "Well make her a devil huh?"

Inu grinned slightly. "It's almost _too _easy."

Operation Blacken Banshee Women's Reputation

Plan A: She's a Bitch

**A/N: Kay so it isn't really that long but it wasn't horribly short either right? RIGHT? Anyway hoped you liked! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Act To Act**

**A/N: Hey all! Chapter nine! *Does psycho dance* nearly double digits! Kay people let's set this one off! *Fire works***

**Warnings: Yaoi! Incest! Sadly this chapter doesn't have much Inu in it! :( But Sesshy still here! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the plot as well as Banshee women and her unnamed assistants are mine . . . sadly.**

**Chapter 9**

Sesshomaru was grumpy. Inu had interviews and photo shoots all day . . . and they didn't involve him. He himself had a photo shoot in the morning and he felt that his grumpy mood might have been rather . . . obvious, if the nervous look of the camera man-Miroku was working with Inuyasha so Sesshomaru was stuck with another one-and the swooning models-men and women-apparently he was hot when he was shooting glares of death.

Sesshomaru snorted when he remembered how the klutz of a camera man had nearly dropped the camera, sweaty hands were the death of all good camera men/women. Sesshomaru was glad that he hadn't, Sesshy might have just killed the man if he was forced to pose for all those pictures again. Especially since all the other models that were posed with him were wonton and clingy. Sesshomaru shuddered when he recalled how one of the other models Naraku's cousin-Kagura or something he always forgot her name-attached herself to him like a second skin. Sesshomaru despised clingy people-accept Inu of course-especially clingy women.

The man had called out-in his stuttering voice-pose after pose and if they had been wearing less clothes it would probably look like they were staring in a porn mag, the poses were just that sexual. Kagura of course had been ecstatic, Sesshomaru . . . not so much. Now if it had been Inuyasha pressed up to him like that, with his perky bottom pressed into his aching length well then, which was a torture he'd happily endure. But alas he was not and so Sesshomaru was just grumpier.

There were no interviews and the only thing for the day had been that photo shoot. For that Sesshomaru was glad, he didn't think yelling at the interviewer look good and if another model were to accidently grab his ass or rug against his crouch he would start breaking things . . . starting with his butler Jaken. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he thought of the man. Jaken was actually a rather beautiful man; he had long pitch black hair and startling neon green eyes. He was about average height and dressed elegantly he was rather perfect actually except of course for the fact that he had a highly annoying high pitched voice that always formed a whine. The man was always complaining! It was enough to drive-the usually expressionless-Sesshomaru mad!

Though he couldn't go and kill the man if solely because he actually knew how to do his job. If he hadn't Sesshomaru would have fired him as soon as he opened his mouth, said man came flying into his study.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Did Sesshomaru mention that the man always addressed him as Lord even after many commands not to? Jaken straightened his clothes before starting off again. "There is somebody here for you!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, placed his thumb and middle finger on his forehead, and massaged gently. If it was Ruki he would kill her. He was in no mood to deal with the obsessed psycho! Besides then at least he could go back to seducing Inuyasha without having to look over his shoulder for hidden cameras. He could nearly feel Jaken fighting and with a sigh he took away his hand and opened his eyes.

"Who is it Jaken?"

"Ms. Kagura." Jaken answered promptly.

Sesshomaru knew his eye began twitching when Jaken hurried to say. "I-If my Lord is not feeling well I can send her away."

"Does she know I'm here?" Sesshomaru asked silently hoping that Jaken hadn't told her but was disappointed when Jaken paled.

Sesshomaru's sigh cut off what was most likely a tidal wave of apologies. "Send her up Jaken."

The man bowed then so low that Sesshomaru nearly thought that the man would tumble over. He didn't-much to Sesshomaru's disappointment-and stood up; he scurried out of the room making a very good impression of how a cockroach would act when a kitchen light is suddenly turned on. Sesshomaru contemplated getting up and locking the door but then decided against it. After all Kagura would come up and she would just bang the door-unnecessarily hard-and shout-with her shrill voice-until he opened it for her, in the long run Sesshy decided that this was the best route.

"Sessshomaruuu!" Kagura squealed as she peek her head through the door.

'Perhaps I should have locked her out and scurried out the back door.' Sesshomaru thought to himself vaguely as she hugged him, successfully suffocating him in her large, scantly covered breasts. Sesshomaru tried his best not to stiffen and throw the offending women off him and succeeded . . . mostly. Taking Kagura's upper arms in his hands he pried her off him and took in much needed breaths of air. Though anyone might think he was just breathing normally, Sesshomaru prided himself in not being a gasper. It just caused too much attention.

Kagura-use to being treated coldly by Sesshomaru-sat down in a chair opposite him. Sesshomaru's hand trailed over the cover of the book he had been previously reading and waited for her to speak up, after all she was the one that interrupted him.

"Sesshomaru I've just came over to see if you would like to come to a party I'm hosting a lot of pretty women will be there obviously and-"

"I do not wish to attend Kagura." Sesshomaru answered easily cutting her off mid sentence.

Kagura pouted. "Why ever not?" She crossed her long legs and sighed. "You know Sesshomaru if you keep acting this way rumors will start up. You barley ever talk to anybody except your adorable little brother. You hightail-it when women show up seeking you out and I notice that you're much stiffer when partnered with women models."

Sesshomaru stiffened. 'Damn it all! Ruki might not even need to expose us I seem to be doing that perfectly well on my own.'

Sesshomaru looked up and stifled a shudder. "Kagura I was thinking, would you like to go out with me . . . perhaps someplace private and not filled with fans?"

Kagura's eyes became disks as she hurried to answer. "Yes, yes, yes!" She pounced on him again, suffocating him yet again.

Sesshomaru stifled a sigh. 'Perhaps jail would have been better.'

**A/N: Sesshomaru's going on a date with Kagura? What will happen? And more importantly what will Inu do when he finds out? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Act To Act **

**A/N: DOUBLE DIGITS! *Screams like a lunatic and jumps around* I-I feel like a mother watching her child grow up! I'm sooo happy! I love all you who have reviewed/faved/or alerted this story! This chapter is dedicated to ChidorixCixBritannia for giving me the idea! Love you! Ummm and by the way I was suppose to put up chappy 9 on Sunday but I had half of this chapter done so I decided to put them up together! Heh, heh so don't kill me . . . .**

**Warnings: Yaoi, incest, a very, very ooc Inuyasha and snogging! ;)**

**Disclaimer: *****Sings***** Double**** digitssssss****! Double, double**** digitssssss****! Double! Double! ****Double! Double digitssssss! *Lulu covers her ears and scowls "Oh God it's so horrible!" Double! Double! Double! Double digitssssss! "Oh God she disclaims already just, just run while you can!" Double digitssssssss!**

**Chapter 10**

Inu hummed as he skipped up the stairs to his brother's study, his hair dancing behind him. He pushed the door open and jumped into the room as the door hit the wall with a BANG!

"Sesshy!" He yelled.

Cricket . . . cricket . . . cricket

Inu's mouth twisted in a pout as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

Cricket . . . cricket . . . cricket.

Inu scowled as he stomped around the study in search of his brother. He felt the beginnings of a hissy fit coming on when a bright white piece of paper caught his eye. He slid over to it, dropping to his knees beside the table and picked it up. It read like this.

_Dearest Inuyasha_

_I have gone out to a restaurant with a friend. Do not wait up we will be_

_There till late._

_Love Sesshomaru_

_P.S. I have counted the cookies in the jar I will know if you ate one. _

_Chocolate gives you nightmares so don't eat any. Remember_

_To wash behind your ears and Teddy is on your shelf._

Inuyasha felt his eye twitch. He ripped up the note, stood up and scowled. He was not a child! Damn that Sesshomaru! Just for that he would go to the restaurant-The Shikon Jew because that was the only one Sesshy ever went to-dressed sooo sexy that his brother would crawl after him with saliva spilling from his gaping mouth! He deserves it! How dare he assume that Inuyasha couldn't find his Teddy without his direction! It was his Teddy after all! Oh and those cookies! As if he couldn't easily have them replaced so nobody noticed! And chocolate . . . well it did sort of give him nightmares and maybe sometimes he forgot to wash behind his ears. . But that was beside the point!

Inuyasha stomped out of the study hands balled up in fists at his sides, banging open his door as well-he sort of felt bad for the servants they probably thought he was insane-and quickly opened his gargantuan closet. Sparkly colorful clothes nearly blinded him. He tore through his closet until he located the perfect seduce-stupid-brother outfit. Snickering to himself he threw it on his bed and made his way to the shower. After all what's the use of looking good if you smell like the bad end of a dumpster?

He quickly lathered his body with his favorite vanilla scented soap and washed his hair with his lavender scented shampoo and conditioner-Which were the only kind he could use because he had delicate hair, of course Sesshomaru didn't understand this but as long as his brother bought it for him he didn't really care-he dried quickly and after blow drying his hair and brushing through it he started to dress.

Inuyasha examined himself in the mirror. Black, tight, sleeveless turtle neck. Tight, black, short shorts. Knee high black boots covered with elaborate colored and sparkly belts, and a silky bright pink sleeveless jacket thingy that fell to the back of his knees. He left it open and with the neon green belt around his waist, and his hair tied up in a high pony tail with a red ribbon he was done. He lifted his booted foot until it touched his back and blew himself a kiss and wink. After all why not be a little conceited when you knew you look H.O.T.?

With a satisfied smile he skipped out his door and down the stairs. His driver was waiting for him as always-it was scary really the man always seemed to know when he would need a ride. Not that he was complaining-and opened the door for him. Inuyasha slid in and closed the door behind himself as his driver got in and started off.

He gave him a questioning look from the mirror and Inuyasha smiled. "The Shikon Jewel." With a nod and not a word the man turned his gaze back to the road and easily drove him to his destination. They arrived and Inyasha let himself out. As soon as his two feet were on the floor Inuyasha felt every eye on him, he stayed composed but inside he was doing a happy dance. Sure Sesshomaru would reprimand him for dressing so sexually later but that would be after he drooled at his feet. Yes Inuyasha was ecstatic.

Inuyasha basically floated to the man standing before the door, completely bypassing the people waiting in line ready to give the man their reservation. The man had sunglasses on and wasn't looking at him. "Name please."

Inuyasha smirked. "Inuyasha."

The man flinched and nearly stumbled in his quest to look up. He gaped at him and was watching Inu with I-want-to-fuck-you eyes. Inu inwardly smirked.

"I believe my brother has a reservation." Inu said breaking the poor man out of his fantasizing. "Y-yes! Sesshomaru is in the back in room 5."

Inuyasha nodded. One of the private rooms? Why would Sesshomaru go into one of the private rooms with just a friend? Unless . . .

"Was he with a guest?" Inuyasha asked trying to keep his voice indifferent.

"Oh yes! A pretty woman, I think I remember her as one of the models . . . Kagura?" The man said giving Inuyasha a looked that looked rather bluntly as a dog waiting for his bone. Inuyasha shot him his brightest smile and gasps followed, but Inuyasha wasn't paying attention. Inside he was seething. Sesshomaru was in a private room with Kagura! A room where they wouldn't be interrupted, a room with a bed! Inuyasha actually liked Kagura but nobody would get in between him and his man!

With that thought imbedded in his mind Inuyasha all but stalked into the room-causing gasps and leers from both genders-Inuyasha made his way to the back and stopped in front of the room marked 5. Inuyasha knew that they could be having mind blowing sex and nobody would know, the rooms were sound proof . . . you could kill somebody . . . no Inu don't go there! Remember murders go to jail and get raped. Yes rape would hurt so no killing Sesshomaru.

Easily Inuyashe opened the door silently and took a step in. They didn't notice him. Sesshomaru was dressed in tight black jeans and a tucked in white dress shirt opened at the top showing a decent amount of his sexy ivory skin. Kagura was in a sexy-bordering on skimpy-black dress that exposed her shapely legs and cleavage. Sesshomaru had his fork near her mouth, feeding her. Sesshomaru was feeding her. OH HELL NO!

Inuyasha slammed the door close, startling them. Sesshomaru dropped his fork and both heads swirled around to him. He allowed the slightly menacing smile to twist his lips as Sesshomaru's face switched between emotions. Shock, guilt, fright, and lastly lust. Inuyasha didn't bother to look at Kagura as he walked over to them swinging his hips seductively all the while. When he reached Sesshomaru he fisted a hand in his shirt, threw a leg on the other side of him, sat on his lap and pulled on Sesshy's shirt crushing their lips together.

Sesshomaru stiffened but then placed a hand behind Inuyasha's head tilting it back slightly as he devoured Inuyasha's mouth hungrily. Inu gasped and Sesshy took advantage, sliding his tongue in Inu's mouth and staking claim to every crevice before doing battle with Inu's tongue a battle Inu soon lost. Moans and gasps escaped them as Inu started to grind against Sesshy's rather blunt hard on. Later he would snicker about that, right now all he could do was moan. They broke the kiss and Inu couldn't help but smirk . . . bad move.

Sesshomaru sobered. "Inuyasha! How dare you come out dressed like this?"

Inu glared hopped up off of Sesshomaru and placed his hands on his hips. "How dare you go out with this floozy!" Inu screeched as he gestured toward Kagura. Inu turned toward Kagura. "No offense."

She waved a hand dismissively. "None taken." She blew out a puff of smoke from her cigarette and was watching the white haired males with mild amusement.

They stood up and began arguing as they exited the room, a waiter holding a bottle of expensive wine stared at the retreating brothers and then back at Kagura. She waved him over.

"I'll need it, anyway Sesshomaru is paying for the bill." She glanced over to there Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting still.

"Should have known." She said as she opened the bottle.

Another glance at where Sesshomaru was now punching somebody for-by the look of how Inuyasha was holding his bottom and looking oh so insulted-touching Inuyasha's ass.

"I really should have known." She said again as she downed the bottle.

**A/N: Finished! That was longgggg! Hope it makes up for the short chapters! Thanks for the idea ChidorixCixBritannia love you! Review people!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Act To Act**

**A/N: I'm a terrible person I know but I'm not discontinuing this story, sadly though I'll have to put it on hold cause I've hit a dead end and I feel that if I force it it'll just crash and burn. :( So until further notice this is on Temporary Hiatus. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; If I did you'd know because I would be shouting it at Lulu.**

**Chapter 11**

"But puppy it was just part of the plan!" Sesshomaru said, exasperated.

Inu stuck his chin up, closed his eyes, crossed his arms and pouted. "You were feeding her Sesshy! Feeding her!"

"But puppy you know it isn't like that!" Sesshy tried again, placing a hand on Inu's shoulder.

Inu shrugged it off and stomped out of the living room. "Well you can just go a head with your plan and I'll call Jakotsu!"

"No!" Sesshomaru growled. "That man is a terrible influence!"

Inu looked at him dryly. "And you aren't? Incest is against the law you know."

Sesshy blushed. "W-well he's worse!"

Inu turned completely around this time, holding in a smirk. "Really now? How so?"

Sesshy's eyes lit up with a dark happiness at the possibility of disgracing Jakotsu. He never liked Jakotsu. "He takes you out to gay bars in the red district!"

Inu snorted. "I would have gone even if he hadn't taken me; all the other ones are boring."

Sesshy's eye twitched. "He let us believe he was a woman for months!"

Inu rolled his eyes. "So he likes to cross dress, so what?"

"He's way too touchy-feely with you!" Sesshy growled.

"Your worse and your my brother." Inu retorted.

"He sleeps with countless men!" Sesshy cried, his voice growing higher.

"YOU slept with countless women and men." At Sesshy's horrified look he explained. "I can hear you from my room."

"WHAT?" Sesshy yelped. "You should have said something puppy!"

This time Inu did smirk. "Why? I liked the sound of your breathless groans, I jerked off to it, though the banshee screams of your lovers were a little painful on the ears."

Sesshy look somewhere between horrified and aroused, Inu concluded that this was a funny sight. "You-you did WHAT?"

"Jerked off." Inu said plainly. "I wrapped my hand around my throbbing cock while my other hand was fingering my ass, as I imagined you over me and fucking me. I imagined that I was the one that ripped those orgasms from you, those desperate pants as you thrust harder and faster, those screams as you came hard, those moans as you lay on the bed satisfied."

Sesshy's jaw was touching the ground and his hard on could be seen from space. Inu smirked. "I'll be calling Jaja now!" He said as he skipped away merrily.

Sesshomaru was doomed and he knew it.

**A/N: Sorry that's about all I could get out! I hope you guys don't abandon or try and kill me! I am forever sorry and forever yours Stonerosy. **

**P.S: I should be posting another SessInu story soon and hopefully it'll knock some inspiration for this one. It's called Into The Modern World so keep an eye out kay? ;) **


End file.
